Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processes for producing decorative material, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to processes for producing holographic material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Processes for producing holographic materials are well known in the art. One process involves passing a layer of plastic, for example, through a machine which imparts an image within the covering or upper strata of the plastic layer. A powdered metallic constituent or component (e.g. aluminum) is then applied thereon by a metalizing process. After metalizing, a holographic or 3-dimensional image is imparted on the metalized layer of plastic. This image is extremely pleasing and is widely used within the credit card and security industries since the resulting image is difficult to duplicate and thus assists in the prevention of fraud by counterfeiting, for example. However, images produced by this process can be quite expensive since the machines required for production of the images are complicated and costly in and of themselves. Additionally, holographic images produced by this process are usually small in size, and larger holographic images cannot be imprinted by this process. Thus, this process of producing holographic images has not been widely used outside of the credit card and novelty industry.
A process for producing large sheets of holographic material at a lower cost than the process described above involves producing the holographic image laminated to a polymeric support, contacting the holographic image on the polymeric support to a substrate such as tissue paper or foil via an adhesive, and delaminating the polymeric support, thereby transferring the holographic image from the polymeric support to the tissue paper or foil substrate. The image cannot be directly applied to a substrate having a rough surface because the rough surface of the substrate will refract light and will not have a highly reflective finish, thereby disrupting the holographic image.
Therefore, new and improved methods for producing holographic material requiring less time and expense are being sought. It is to such a process for producing holographic material that the present invention is directed.
According to the present invention, processes for producing holographic material are provided which avoid the disadvantages and defects of the prior art, making the processes more economically feasible. Broadly, processes are provided for transferring holographic images to a substrate to produce a holographic material. These processes involve producing the holographic image on a polished, substantially smooth surface and then transferring the holographic image to a substrate, thereby bypassing the need for the polymeric support used in the prior art.
In one aspect of the present invention, a printing element having a polished, substantially smooth surface is provided, and a metallic coating is applied to the smooth surface of the printing element to provide a coated surface. The coated surface is embossed to provide the holographic image on the coating, and the holographic image is then transferred to a substrate, thereby producing a holographic material.
In another aspect of the present invention, a non-metallic coating may be applied to the smooth surface of the printing element to provide a coated surface, which is then embossed to provide an image. The embossed coated surface is then metalized to provide a holographic image on the coating, and the holographic image is transferred to a substrate to produce the holographic material.
The production of holographic materials in accordance with the present invention may be performed as a continuous process or as a batch process. Applications of the holographic materials produced in accordance with the present invention include wrapping a floral grouping and providing a decorative cover for an object such as a flower pot or a potted plant, as well as decorative wrappings for various food and gift items.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved processes for producing holographic materials.
Another object of the present invention, while achieving the before-stated object, is to provide processes for producing holographic materials which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art processes.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.